


Gone

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

It's been a year since you've been gone. I haven't left the flat much. I keep expecting you to come waltzing through the door, moaning about a recent case, or Anderson. I miss your voice and the violin playing at an ungodly hour. Lestrade dragged me to the pub the other night to keep me occupied. They believe me to be suicidal. When I arrived home, I swore I heard your violin. I ran inside and saw nothing, just the emptiness.   
  
It's been two years now, still no word from you. Mycroft has stopped visiting much. I don't think he can stand it here. He pities me, I can see it when he looks at me. Even Lestrade has stopped. Sherlock please come home. Just stop this.  
  
3 years Sherlock. I've gotten out more. I've begun to lose hope in you. I've restarted work at the surgery, between tackling a few cases for Lestrade. I'm beginning to get over this ordeal. I've begun dating again but I won't bother you with that. I know how much you find it boring. There were things I wanted to say, but couldn't. I was worried by your reaction. But, I love you Sherlock. Please just come back. Please.


End file.
